


A Beakful of Cock

by ExplicitFeedFics



Series: Fursona Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Beakjob, Birds, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Hyper Dick, Inflation, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper cum, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: A blue jay wizard continued to experiment, and lust causes him to continue to misuse magic for pleasure, in his own ways.
Series: Fursona Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686043
Kudos: 69





	A Beakful of Cock

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some reason, my other story with Zeed is my second most read story, despite being rather average. Either I actually wrote that really well or appealing to juuust the right kinks, or you guys like Zeed. You should probably read that if you don't know I'm talking about. Or don't. It's not integral. Anyway, maybe I'm wrong about you liking him. But, I haven't written or done anything with Zeed in such a long time, so I wrote this. Still weight gain, but it's different this time. I really like the idea of come being a really fattening thing. I also like the idea of beakjobs and autofellatio as a way to accomplish come inflation. So, I kinda just stuck all of these together. Let me know what you think. And let me know what you think about Zeed. I'm very curious. Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I had confused skullfucking for face-fucking. Tags and story edited.

Zeed hurriedly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned around and locked it, leaning against hit and slumping a bit. He let out a relieved sigh. Sufficiently relaxed, he looked down and began to confront the problem. Continuing to mess around with magic while horny, he had inadvertently… no, this wasn’t an accident; he’d done this on purpose. Zeed had grown the size of his dick, to the point where it barely fit within his sweatpants. He'd rushed back into his room to try and hide it. His bulge stuck out. It was obvious that he’d done something. Walking over towards his bed, he began to peel his sweatpants off of him. He had to examine it, right?

His boxers didn’t help at all, nearly. His pants off, thrown to the side, his bulge was huge. Zeed was still flaccid, yet his now large dick and balls strained against the fabric. You could see such a defined outline that he might as well have not had underwear. He might as well, then, take… No, he leaned over and grabbed his spellbook off of his dresser. He needed to figure out how to undo it. Zeed couldn’t be going around with a cock half as thick as his thigh and nearly as long, and balls as large as his fists. Even ignoring the attention that it would draw, it even threw him off-balance with its weight. No, he was gonna undo it.

It would have helped if his book had an index. Or a table of contents. But after a few minutes, he found what he had been looking for. It would seem, he noted as he sat on the edge of his bed, that he could undo it rather easily. Or, as it also stated, it would automatically wear off in six hours. He was about ready to undo it then, he swore he was going to, but he hesitantly stopped. He was in thought. And in mere seconds it was obvious what he was thinking about as blood began to rush into his member. He felt it beginning to slowly harden and he felt such a strange, desperate feeling that he immediately set down the book. He checked the clock. Zeed didn’t have anything else planned today. Besides, even if he did, his mind was already made up.

Zeed almost found it difficult to take his boxers off. But after a moment of fumbling, he did, and his slightly hard cock bounced outward. Lying down on his back, the head rested at about his chest level. He could, if he was a bit harder, he could probably, well, he could suck his own dick. The things magic could do, huh? Excited to finally do what he had tried at least a half-dozen times, he set his hand on his cock. And then his other. It was thick enough and long enough that it probably needed two hands. But regardless, he began to bring his hands up and down the length of the shaft slowly, feeling how weird it was. And he could feel it growing harder. And perhaps it was just all of the blood flowing away from his brain, but he could feel himself growing needier and needier with every passing second.

His head now rested upon his chest, sitting perfectly upon his chubby chest, between the two slight moobs he had. It was growing nearer to his beak. He could probably lean forward and suck it now, but he was gonna wait until— no, he suddenly changed his mind. He needed it now. Zeed leaned his head forward, opening his beak wide and felt his dick enter his mouth. The feeling of his head brushing against his tongue made him flinch from the mere intensity of it, a shiver running down his spine. Hid dick continued to harden, and Zeed continued to lean forward. His cock was filling his mouth, nearly being as wide as he could open up. His head was upon the tip of his tongue, then it rested on his tongue, then it was near the back of his mouth. Zeed began to lean back, but his dick wasn’t yet completely hardened. And by the time he had leaned back as far as he could and still have his head upright, his dick was starting to touch the back of his own throat. Zeed could feel precome in his throat. Maybe this was a bad idea.

His dick pushed farther into his own maw, the feeling of it slipping farther down his throat creating a vicious cycle, where it only made him feel hornier. His dick at the back of his throat. He was leaking precome down in his throat. Zeed was going to try and disengage a bit, he decided. Leaning back farther, he started to feel an anxious realization gurgle up from the depths of his stomach; he couldn’t actually lean back far enough. His dick was too large for him to pull it out of his mouth. But, that panic, his heart quickening, melted into pleasure fast as he set his hand on one of his balls. Cupping it with his hand, it felt warm and soft, and it easily distracted him from what should have been cause for him to reverse the spell then and there. No, now lust had completely overtaken him. His throat was being coated in precome, and he was starting to feel his stomach being filled, yet he didn’t care. His dick was completely erect, he was forced to fill his mouth with it, and he was ready to come. As soon as possible.

His left hand cupping and massaging and groping his balls, his right went to work trying to jack off his huge cock. His tongue tried to feel around his dick, what little room there still was in his mouth. Zeed’s mouth continued to be forced open, his dick being so large it simply couldn’t do anything but face-fuck himself. And as he thought about these things, it drove him to furiously and desperately masturbate even more. His stomach continued to fill with precome. Faster than he expected, too. Zeed was already feeling, well, full. Full of pre. Zeed hadn’t even come yet, and he already was feeling nearly bloated. A cycle of feeling horny from how full he was, and he was only filling himself more from it. His stomach as beginning to strain. This didn’t even make any sense. But fuck, magic could solve any problem, couldn’t it?

His breath was quickened and shallow. His heart felt like it could beat out of his chest. And Zeed’s body was undergoing even more changes he didn't expect. After his stomach lurched, and he felt less bloated, he began to feel heavier. Instead of feeling as if he had eaten a rock, with sharp pain pressed up within his guts, he now just felt heavy all over. He had felt this before though, as he had been made all too familiar when those disembodied hands had fattened him up however long ago. He was getting fatter. Was come fattening? You know, now that he thought of it, he swore he could have heard that before. It would have been good to know before he did this.

His dick wasn’t just resting on shallow, slightly chubby moobs now, it was resting between developing moobs. His already thick and fatty thighs felt heavier, nearly as if they were weighing him down. Zeed’s stomach felt less strained, and now just softer. But this was just precome! He hadn’t even come yet, and he had already gained weight? He had to do something! He had to try and force his dick out of his mouth, or something. But… he liked the feeling of being fattened, and he liked the feeling of being fat. Besides, where would his come go if he didn’t come into his own mouth? It would probably make a gigantic mess. And even still, he— oh he was right on the edge of orgasm.

His left hand gave up on his balls in order to climax, and with both hands, he jerked himself off as fast and as hard as he could. He was panting and sweating heavily. Zeed’s head moved forward and backward, his head slamming into his soft throat, and he heard a distinct _glhk_ with every push forward and backward his gullet made against his cock. He was fucking his own throat, and it hurt. And it felt good. He needed release. It felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. But he didn’t, and he felt the first shot of come shoot into his gullet as pleasure dulled out his every thought or any other emotion. Dumbfounded by his own libido for a moment, he didn’t even think about his dilemma as he came into his throat.

It was a near steady stream of hot come, shooting into his mouth, past the point where he could close off his throat. His dick continued to unwillingly fatten him up, with the come filling him up and out. As it turned out, come was _extremely_ fattening. Every second he gained pounds. His moobs went from chubby pecs to breasts that his huge dick stuck between. His belly went from a chubby muffintop to an obese, heavy mass of lard, filled with come and covered with desperate sweat. His ass fattened beneath him, and he could feel it become a massive cushion for his new body. Zeed’s eyes teared up slightly in the overwhelming feeling of all of it at once. And his beak had to fight against his double, no triple chins beneath. Come dribbled out from his beak, and glazed his breasts and his triple chins. His arms were weighed down by fat, yet he continued to furiously work the shaft of his cock, the lard accumulated at the back of his arms jiggling as he did. Zeed refused to, couldn’t even try to think about what his body was, or was becoming. He had such an intense need, such an intense orgasm, such feelings within, that the immense ecstasy he felt was the only thing in his mind.

But, after a bit, he stopped coming, with only a slight dribble of come leaking down into his already obese body now. His cock was starting to soften and was pulling out from his now bruised throat. Zeed slowly came back to the real world, and the sudden feeling of his new body struck him. Zeed had wide, fat tits. He had an obese belly with huge rolls. He couldn’t see past it. His dick _was_ pressed into it though, as it tried to stay straight, the lard simply compressed down and to the side some. The pressure on his stomach was immense, and it felt great. His thighs were monstrously wide and heavy now. His arms jiggled so noticeably. He had to run his fingers along the underside of his beak, his chin and his throat, to count how many chins he had now. Yeah. it was three, nearly four, though. The feather upon his upper chest and throat were sticky and matted down with come, and his body was warm and sweaty, and his heart continued to pound. Perhaps even faster than it had while he was masturbating. Zeed’s dick softened to the point that he could pull it out of his mouth easily. And as it flopped forward, shrinking back down to a still huge size, he began to sit up with a groan.

Panting, he began to roll out of bed, standing up with a grunt and a new feeling. He could stand, surprisingly, and the weight of his new body was immense. He felt like collapsing back onto the bed. He had easily gained three hundred pounds. Probably four hundred. Hell, maybe more. He was obese now. Zeed had fattened himself from overweight to morbidly obese with his own come. Fuck, do this every day for a month and he would be fat enough, feel heavy enough, that he could masturbate for a year straight. That was a powerful spell. Zeed would do that again. Ooh, maybe that and the disembodied hand spell at the same time. He was quickly getting into the habit of abusing his magic for horny, slutty fun. It would be the end of him. The end of him standing ever again, that was.


End file.
